


Poké Poké Literature Club

by TyrantsEye



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantsEye/pseuds/TyrantsEye
Summary: Just a fun crossover between Doki and Poké, Natsuki and Sayori are going on a pokémon adventure together eventually to be joined by Yuri and Monika. Takes place in its own region so lots of oc's.





	Poké Poké Literature Club

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki and Sayori are getting ready to get their starters

Everything was black.  _ Where am I? _

 

“Hey there,” a small soft voice broke the silence. The voice seemed to be coming from a small light, the only perceivable object in this seemingly empty space. “I know you're probably confused, but don't worry it'll all make sense soon. I have so much I need to say. Sadly, there's no time for that, you're about to wake up.”

 

There was a another voice but it didn't seem to be coming from this empty place it seemed distant and disconnected “Na..uki…” It called out. The voice was too garbled for what it was saying to be intelligible, but it was slowly becoming clearer.

 

The light spoke one more time. “Oh and do try to hurry, waiting is sooooo boring”

 

“Natsuki wake up we'll be late!”

 

“Hngh...whaaaa?” the tiny girl with pink hair rubbed her eyes.  _ What a weird dream _ .

 

“Natsuki! Get UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!”

 

The blanket that had been keeping the pinkette warm had been ripped away exposing her to the cold air in her room. She looked up to see who had done her wrong. “What the hell Sayori?”

 

“Sorry Natsuki but you have to get up or we won’t get our pokémon. Don’t tell me you forgot that we’re getting our pokémon today.” The taller strawberry blonde girl bounced on her friends bed.

 

Natsuki perked up. That’s right the professor had promised her and Sayori that she would give them pokémon to go on their own journey. “No I didn’t forget. How did you even get in to my room anyway?” Natsuki asked as she got up out of her bed.

 

“Well your dad is still asleep in the living room so I kinda just let myself in,” Sayori replied.

 

“Oh, I don’t really know what I expected,” Natsuki rolled her eyes, “Anyway, can you get out of my room so I can get dressed just wait in the hall or something.” Sayori left the room and shut the door.  _ AHHHHH I can’t wait I’m finally going to be able to leave and get away from here.  _ Natsuki changed out of her pajamas and into her white cleffa t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She packed a few extra things she had accidentally left out during her packing session last night. She went through a mental checklist of all her stuff to make sure she had everything.  _ I can’t believe I almost forgot.  _ Natsuki grabbed her copy of  _ One Punch Mankey Vol. 5 _ . She carefully put it in her backpack.  _ I almost forgot my manga _ .

 

“Come on Natsuki, how long does it take to get dressed?” Sayori knocked on the door just as Natsuki was opening it.

 

“Sorry, I had a little bit of packing left before we leave,” Natsuki apologized closing her bedroom door behind her. 

 

“Oh,” Sayori giggled “uh...packing...hahaha…” Sayori pressed the tips of her fingers together.

 

“You didn’t pack any of your stuff did you Sayori…” Natsuki facepalmed.

 

“Sigh...no…” Sayori pouted. “Um, well I’ll run home and pack just meet me at the professor’s lab, okay?” Without even waiting for a response Sayori turned and ran.

 

Natsuki made her way to the door herself. Before she left she turned to look at her dad still asleep in his chair. She sighed thinking of all the bad memories she had of him. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. She could finally leave her past behind her. She shut the door behind as she finally walked away from this place.

 

As she exited her eyes adjust to the bright light outside revealing the town she had lived in her entire life, Rose Town. A self-explanatory name considering the town was surrounded by fields of beautiful flowers. It was medium sized town only about 10 houses including Natsuki’s and Sayori’s, a pokémart, and the professor’s lab(which doubled as a pokémon center). Natsuki made her way towards the lab walking past Sayori’s house. She could see in the window. Sayori was frantically running around her room putting all her belongings she would need in her bag.  _ Same old Sayori _ . Natsuki rolled her eyes.

 

Natsuki had known Sayori since they were little. She was still the same airhead that she'd always been. Always getting lost in her thoughts or forgetting things. They met each other when they were young and instantly became best friends since there was no other kids in the town at the time. Natsuki knew she could count on Sayori for anything. Regardless of her absent minded personality she always came through for her and was always there to cheer her up.

 

Natsuki came to a stop in front of the lab. The name above the door read out “Professor Bonsai’s pokémon research lab”. The short girl turned and leaned up against the wall to wait for Sayori. There was a moving van parked in the driveway of the house across the street from the lab.  _ New neighbors, shame I’ll never get to meet them since I’ll be leaving soo _ -

 

_ Ba Bump~ _

 

A tall girl with purple hair walked out of the back of the moving van carrying a small box. What was this feeling Natsuki had in her chest? Why did looking at this girl make her feel so anxious?

All she knew is she wanted to meet her.

 

“Hey whatcha looking at Natsuki?”

 

“AHHH! Sayori don’t do that.” Natsuki peaked around Sayori to see if the girl was still outside, but she seemed to have disappeared inside the house.

 

Sayori turned her head. “Oh, the new neighbors? I heard they have a daughter our age who already has her pokémon. Pretty neat huh, we should go in and get ours.” Sayori eagerly pushed the small girl into the lab. “Come on let’s go let’s go.”

 

Upon entering the girls were greeted by a tall girl in a lab coat. “Ah you two, finally time to get your pokémon huh? The professor will be back in a minute she wanted to introduce herself to the new townsfolk. I'm sure you saw the van on your way in. Just take a seat she’ll be in in a second.”

 

“So what pokémon are you hoping to get?” Sayori leaned over and asked Natsuki “I heard that there’s a ton to choose from. Used to they only like you pick from 3 and it changed based on your region, but due to collectors and people who selectively breed pokémon for them to be stronger over breeding certain species there’s been a huge bank of pokémon available.”

 

Natsuki hadn’t put that much thought in to her what she wanted. She was just excited to be getting a pokémon all. She kinda wanted a small cute one, not that she would ever tell anyone that or admit to it.

 

Sayori spoke suddenly interrupting the pinkettes train of thought. “Well I know which one I want, not that I’m going to tell you of course,” she smirked.

 

“Ah girls, you’re here!” the professor exclaimed as she walked in the door of the lab. She was a brunette who looked to be in her mid-thirties. “Sorry about being late I had some business that I’ll explain in a bit. Follow me through here I’ll let you get your pokémon.” The girls followed her through a door to a room that was littered with all sorts of technology meant to study various pokémon. “Now I know you two have told me you plan on taking on the gyms in our region, but I need your help with another task. I’ll tell you about it after you’ve chosen your pokémon. The machine is just over there,” she said pointing to a small computer in the corner.

 

Sayori walked up to it first. On the screen there was pictures of all sorts of pokémon some Natsuki had seen some she hadn’t. The screen changed to a message that read “Please pick up your pokémon in the deposit tray below”. Sayori had already chosen her pokémon while Natsuki was distracted looking at the others. “You’re gonna have to wait to see what I picked.” Sayori was smirking again. She grabbed the pokéball that had been dispensed from the computer and walked back over to the professor.

 

Natsuki walked up to the machine she looked at all the pokémon she had to choose from. There must have been at least 100. Her eyes gravitated towards one. _ That one’s perfect _ .  She pressed the picture on the screen, grabbed her pokéball, and walked back over to rejoin her friend.

 

“Alright girls, I hope you are confident in your choices they will be your first and life long partner,” the professor grinned “now for the special task I need help with. I have these special devices.” She said as she pulled two small red rectangles out of her pocket. “These are pokédexes, a new technology for pokémon research. The keep track of various things about each pokémon. The only thing is they don’t work well on pokémon that have already been caught. The information would be much more accurate on pokémon in the wild, so I need you two to collect as much data as you can by scanning pokémon you come across in your journey. It may sound easy enough, but there will be many difficult task that come with this. Many pokémon can only be found in dangerous environments. Now depending on how much help you two are, you could definitely be reward greatly. So what do you say girls, are you in?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D I of course plan to reveal their starters in the next chapter. Feel free to guess in the comments. Also, I am new to writing so any criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
